Kissing Skills
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Tempers fly high when Jubilee scorns Bobby's kissing skills. But she doesn't know, and there's only one way to find out! What happens next? Dun dun dunnn... lol. JUBBY


Second fanfic to be posted! Yay me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, characters, or even an iPod (so sad, I know)

* * *

Kissing Skills

* * *

"Can't believe you, Drake!" Jubilee exclaimed, flopping back onto her bed. "Jennifer, too!?"

Jubilee had been enjoying her free afternoon when Bobby had so brashly interrupted her. Now, they were talking about his… *ahem* love life. A topic she tried to avoid as best she could, seeing as she had developed a not-so-little crush on her friend. He had no idea how much it pained her to talk about it – she carefully made sure to put on a mask of indifference. But after all, this was Bobby. It was (kind of) to be expected with all his fan girls.

"Yeah," said Bobby nonchalantly. He flopped onto the bed next to his best friend, propping himself up on his eventually. "So?"

"So!? She's what, the seventh girl you've dated this year! And the school year hasn't even ended yet! You're such a freaking womanizer!" Jubilee glared at him.

"I repeat – so?" he dropped his gaze and began playing with the fold of the duvet that covered the bed. "'Sides, she's not the one."

"'The one'?" Jubilee repeated incredulously. " What kind of cliché is that?" She snorted. "So out of all the screaming hoards of your fan girls you've dated none of them have been 'the one'."

"Shut up," Bobby muttered. "I already know who she is, anyway," he mumbled to himself.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow at this, but it went unnoticed by him.

"They're just after me 'cuz of my superior kissing skills," Bobby said smugly, his smirk returning.

"Oh, really?" Jubilee challenged.

"Yeah!" Bobby said. "Of course, coming from you who has kissed oh-so-many guys – "

"I have not!" Jubilee interjected heatedly, sitting up.

"And is this a good a bad thing, I wonder…" Bobby mocked, putting a finger to his chin.

"Shut up," Jubilee flushed. "I bet you're not even that good of a kisser!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I am!" Bobby growled.

"Yeah? Well, prove it!" Jubilee yelled. _That conceited little – !_

"Fine!" And Bobby placed his hands on either side of her face, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Stunned, Jubilee didn't react for a moment, but then something sparked and she started kissing him back. She reached up and knotted her fingers in his hair, her other hand looped around his neck.

Then, way too soon, it was suddenly over. Bobby pulled away, ending the kiss, leaving them both breathing heavily.

"Some kisser you are," Jubilee said, breathlessly, but her scorn was halfhearted. Her cheeks started heating up as full realization of what they had just done hit her.

"Yeah, well – " Bobby didn't finish his retort, nor did Jubilee finish her thought as his lips met Jubilee's again. He wrapped his arms around Jubilee's waist. Her hands, already around his neck, pulled their faces closer. Bobby ran his fingers up and down her spine, and she gasped, Bobby's tongue slipping into her mouth. Thus, the battle of the tongues ensued. (A/N if you want full kissing details, go read someone else's story. bleh. I'm just in it for the fluffiness.)

This time, it wasn't Bobby who ended the kiss, but lack of oxygen. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes while they caught their breath.

"But you're a good kisser," Bobby breathed, sounding almost surprised.

"You're not half bad yourself," Jubilee teased, pulling out of his grip. "For a supreme kisser, anyway." She propped herself up on one elbow, but her cheeks turned red as memories of previous thoughts filled her head. She bit her lip and covered her mouth.

"Hey," Bobby said, softly. Looking up, Jubilee saw he was blushing, too. Looking down, he said, "Maybe we could be… something more." He looked up at her hopefully.

Jubilee sat up, unsure of how to react. "You sure it's not just 'cuz of my superior kissing skills?" She raised an eyebrow, but her expression was not joking. Bobby could hear under her words the underlying seriousness. Jubilee dropped her gaze.

"And what about… _the one_? You said you know who she was, so why don't you just go ask _her_?" By now, she was mumbling the words.

Bobby's eyes widened. He hadn't meant for her to hear that earlier. He inhaled deeply, mustering up as much courage as he could. "I just did."

Jubilee looked up, hardly daring to hope. She searched his eyes for any sign of lies, deception, falsehood. All she saw was sincerity, honesty, and… love.

"Jubilee, I've always liked you. Sure, it took me a while to figure that out… I'm such an idiot, and you're so smart, but you think you're not and…" he rambled. "I mean, you're funny and you just make everything brighter and it's like the world is wrong when you're not happy and – "

He was silenced by Jubilee's finger against his lips. Her face only inches from his, she simply said, "You talk too much, Drake," and reached forward for a soft kiss.

Pulling away gently, Jubilee saw a vacant expression of pure bliss on Bobby's face. Slowly, coming from his trance, he focused on her face and gave a genuine smile.

"I know," he said, and kissed her again.

* * *

Review... Review... You know you want to!

-JJ Bean


End file.
